LA TRAGEDIE D'ERIS
by Pisokely
Summary: L'histoire est donc le récit d'un séjour d'Eris sur terre. Elle a été invitée par Athéna à passer quelques mois au Sanctuaire. La jeune déesse va donc découvrir au cours de l'histoire les différents chevaliers nouer des liens avec eux. Elle sera également confronté à Hadès et au dilemme qui existe entre eux. Elle apprendra aussi à découvrir ses pouvoirs, mais à quel prix ?
1. Chapter 1

Eris est une des filles de Zeus. Elle était une jeune déesse aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux d'un vert éclatant. Comparé à ses frères et sœurs, elle n'avait pas encore d'attributs. Pourtant elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle appréciait les choses et les prenait comme elles venaient : elle se baladait dans les champs toute la journée, elle s'amusait avec les nymphes et chantait avec les muses. Elle était d'une sociabilité incroyable : elle s'entendait aussi bien avec sa sœur, Athéna, qu'avec son oncle, le seigneur des ténèbres Hadès. Et Eris ne comprenait pas la haine que se vouait son oncle et sa demi-sœur Athéna. Athéna la déesse guerrière de la Sagesse, Eris l'appréciait car elle était pleine de bon sens et de gentillesse.

Un jour, elle l'invita à séjourner au Sanctuaire pour quelques mois. Eris en parla à son père et ce dernier ne désapprouva pas la démarche. Eris se sentit très excitée à l'idée de passer du temps hors du panthéon, le domaine des dieux. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit et se leva aux aurores pour préparer ses bagages. Eris et Athéna prirent un carrosse tiré par deux béliers à la laine dorée.

**Eris **: Athéna ! Athéna ! Je suis trop contente, j'ai le cœur qui bat très vite !

Elle prit la main de sa sœur et la déposa sur son cœur. En effet, il battait vite, Athéna sourit en voyant sa sœur aussi contente.

**Athéna **: Calme-toi un peu Eris !

Eris se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur puis bondit sur ses jambes quand elle commença à apercevoir l'île où le sanctuaire se situait.

**Eris **: Ca y est ! Ca y est ! J'aperçois le sanctuaire et les douze maisons du Zodiaque ! C'est Magnifique ! L'architecture est vraiment superbe ! Les humains ont réussi à faire des choses extraordinaires !

**Athéna **: Evidemment ! Je suis content de te voir d'humeur aussi enjouée. Tu es excitée comme une puce.

L'île était assez grande avec une végétation assez variée. Le carrosse les fit faire un rapide tour de l'île, ce qui les prit une bonne heure tout de même.

**Eris **: Dis, dis ! On peut descendre à la maison du Bélier ? On montera petit à petit ! S'il te plaît !

Athéna sourit.

**Athéna** : Bon d'accord !

Elles descendirent donc en face de la première maison, tandis que les béliers allèrent déposer leurs bagages au Sanctuaire.

**Eris **: Waouh ! C'est beau…

Eris se tut en voyant sortir un jeune homme portant une armure dorée. Il avait de longs cheveux magnifiques d'un blond vert brillant et des yeux aussi verts que les siens. Eris était comme hypnotisée par ses yeux… Les traits du visage du jeune homme étaient si harmonieux. Son regard était si profond qu'elle crut s'y noyer, elle sentit comme une chaleur au creux de son ventre et son cœur qui cognait si fort que sa poitrine allait rompre. Elle se figea en le voyant se diriger vers elle et Athéna. Il s'agenouilla.

**Shion **: Bienvenue, Athéna-sama !

**Athéna **: Merci de ton accueil, Shion !

Shion, c'était son nom… La voix d'Athéna la ramena sur terre.

**Athéna **: Eris, ça ne va pas ?

Elle rougit quand le regard de Shion se posa à nouveau sur elle.

**Eris **: Euh… si, si ! Tout va très bien !

**Athéna **: Bon, je te présente Shion, le chevalier d'or du Bélier. Shion, voici ma petite sœur Eris.

**Shion **: Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Altesse. J'espère que vous passerez un bon séjour ici !

Eris ne répondit pas. Les mots lui manquaient, et si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle pressentait qu'elle allait dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite que quand elle l'avait vu et ses joues étaient si chaudes qu'elle sentait qu'elle était toute rouge.

**Athéna **: Eris !

**Eris **: Hein ?... P-pardon, je… je suis ravie moi aussi….

Elle baissa la tête et se cacha derrière Athéna.

**Athéna **: Eh bien, où est passé ton bel enthousiasme ?

Athéna soupira et elles continuèrent la visite avec Shion. Ils passèrent une à une les 12 Maisons : la maison du Taureau gardée par Aldébaran, la maison des gémeaux gardée par Aspros, la maison des Cancer gardée par Manigoldo, la maison des lions gardée par Régulus, la maison de la vierge gardée par Asmita, la maison des scorpions gardée par Kardia, la maison des verseaux gardée par Degel, la maison des capricorne gardée par El Cid, la maison de la balance gardée par Dohko et la maison des sagittaires gardée par Sisyphe et la maison des poissons gardée par Albafica.

En cours de route, Athéna ne put s'empêcher de demander à Eris la raison de son comportement bizarre.

**Athéna **: Dis-moi Eris, tu agissais vraiment très bizarrement tout à l'heure, ça va ?

Eris se raidit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Shion et à ses superbes cheveux qu'elle avait très envie de caresser et d'ébouriffer. Elle le trouvait très séduisant et fascinant.

**Athéna **: Eris, tu m'écoutes ?

**Eris **: Oui, oui ! C'est que… Quand je l'ai vu, je…

Elle rougit légèrement comme si cet aveu était des plus honteux.

**Eris **: J'ai perdu tous mes moyens, mon cœur battait encore plus vite que quand j'ai vu l'île… C'est le voyage tu crois ?

Athéna éclata de rire. Shion se retourna et les dévisagea, ce qui mit Eris encore plus dans l'embarras. Athéna lui fit signe de continuer vers la prochaine maison comme ils s'étaient arrêtés entre la maison du Cancer et du Lion.

**Athéna **: Ma pauvre chérie, Tu viens à peine de débarquer et tu attrapes le pire mal qui puisse arriver à un être humain !

Eris paniqua.

**Eris **: Oh non ! Dis-moi qu'il y a un remède ! Je… Je ne veux pas mourir !

Athéna rit à nouveau. Sa petite sœur était d'une naïveté incroyable.

**Athéna **: Mais non ma chère, tu es tombée amoureuse.

Eris était perplexe. Elle avait cru qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Elle se fâcha.

**Eris **: Ce n'est pas drôle Athéna ! Tu m'as fait peur.

**Athéna **: Excuse-moi, Eris.

**Eris :** Franchement.

En chemin, elles rencontrèrent Sisyphe et Kardia. Sisyphe semblait être sympathique et gentil. Il avait un regard franc et plein de bonté avec ses grands yeux verts clairs. Kardia lui semblait avoir les pieds sur terre et avait un regard un peu dur et sarcastique à la fois. Il faisait un peu peur à Eris.

**Sisyphe **: Bonjour, Athéna-sama ! Vous êtes de retour. Soyez la bienvenue.

**Athéna **: Merci Sisyphe.

**Kardia **: Nous sommes flattés que vous nous fassiez honneur de votre présence, Altesse

**Athéna **: Je te remercie, Kardia.

**Sisyphe** : Qui est cette jeune personne ?

**Athéna **: Oh, c'est ma petite sœur Eris. Eris je te présente Sisyphe et Kardia.

**Sisyphe et Kardia **: Enchanté.

**Eris **: Moi de même !

**Sisyphe **: Et combien de temps resterez-vous ici, Eris-sama ?

**Eris **: Euh… Quelques mois peut-être.

**Athéna **: Elle restera ici tout l'été, Sisyphe. Je compte su r vous pour qu'elle passe un bon séjour !

**Sisyphe **: Comptez sur nous Princesse.

**Athéna **: Bon, continuons notre visite. Je vous reverrais plus tard.

Ils quittèrent les deux hommes et continuèrent leur ascension vers le sanctuaire.

Eris : Cet endroit est fascinant !

Athéna : tu aimes ? Tu peux également visiter les jardins de roses d'Albafica ou aller à la Plage.

**Eris **: Oh oui ! Je n'étais jamais allée à la mer avant. Je pourrais y aller demain ?

**Athéna **: Bien sûr, nous irons. Mais pour l'heure nous allons nous reposer un peu parce que ce voyage m'a exténué, pas toi ?

**Eris **: Non, j'ai envie de tout faire ! Tout visiter… Cet endroit me fascine trop.

**Athéna **: Moi, je suis fatiguée. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire alors si on pouvait se reposer.

**Eris **: Tu peux te reposer et moi je vais voir le Colisée où s'entrainent les chevaliers !

**Athéna **: Toute seule ? Ne sois pas sotte !

**Eris **: Je ne suis plus un bébé je te signale !

Athéna refusa de s'étendre sur le sujet et la discussion était close. Eris lui en voulut donc. Le déjeuner des deux jeunes femmes se déroula dans un silence pesant. Après avoir mangé, Eris quitta la table et alla directement dans sa chambre qu'Athéna avait demandé qu'on lui prépare. Eris trouva inconcevable l'attitude d'Athéna. Elle la traitait comme un enfant à qui on doit tout le temps tenir la main. Mais n'empêche, cet endroit était vraiment sublime ! Elle aimerait tant visiter chaque recoin. Et elle aimerait bien revoir Shion… son joli visage et sa magnifique chevelure l'envoutait. Eris sentait son cœur battre très fort quand elle le voyait, ses joues rosirent et sa gorge se nouait. Et penser à lui, lui a fait oublier la dispute avec Athéna. Oh, Shion…

Elle s'assoupit et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'on vint frapper à la porte. Elle fut surprise en voyant Athéna accompagné d'un vieil homme à la longue chevelure argentée et aux yeux verts. Il portait un casque et une longue robe.

**Eris **: Oui ?

**Athéna **: Tu es encore fâchée ?

**Eris **: Non. Je suis juste frustrée ! Tu me demandes de rester entre ces quatre murs alors que dehors il y a tant de merveille !

**Sage **: Vous aimez le sanctuaire, on dirait.

**Athéna **: Eris, voici Sage notre grand Pope.

**Sage **: Soyez la bienvenue, Eris-sama.

**Eris **: M-merci !

Athéna : Excuse-moi d'avoir agi comme ça tout à l'heure mais tu sais tu es une déesse et te promener seule dans un monde que tu ne connais pas…

**Eris **: Athéna ! Je ne suis pas une petite fille, j'ai 20 ans !

**Sage **: Votre sœur s'inquiète juste pour vous puisque c'est la première fois que vous quittiez le mont Olympe.

**Athéna **: Sage-san…

**Eris **: C'est bon, je ne sortirais pas !...

**Athéna **: Mais nous avons trouvé une solution à notre problème. On pourrait demander à un des chevaliers de t'accompagner !

**Eris **: Vraiment ?

**Athéna **: C'est Sage-san qui m'en a donné l'idée !

**Eris **: Alors je peux sortir ?

**Athéna **: Oui, mais seulement à partir de demain, j'organiserais leur programme ce soir pour que tu puisses tout visiter.

Eris sourit.

**Eris **: C'est fabuleux ! Mais est-ce que je pourrais au moins visiter le jardin de roses d'Albafica ? C'est juste à côté ! Je t'en prie.

Athéna se tourna vers Sage un instant avant d'accepter la requête de sa sœur.

**Athéna **: Bon, d'accord. Mais ne reste pas tard, moi et Sage-san avons encore des choses à discuter aussi. Sois là pour dîner.

**Eris **: Merci, Athéna !

Eris fila comme une fusée au jardin. Les roses étaient magnifiques, il y en avait de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les races. Elle se dirigea vers les roses rouges qui étaient les plus belles. Elle courut et trébucha, elle allait tomber sur les épines quand une poigne de fer retint son bras.

**Eris **: Aie… Vous êtes…

**Kardia **: Kardia, chevalier d'or du Scorpion ! Vous devriez faire attention, les roses d'Albafica sont empoisonnées.

**Eris **: Oh ? Mais elles sont si belles…

**Kardia :** Tout comme vous !

Eris se sentit mal à l'aise face à ce compliment et surtout vis-à-vis de Kardia. Puis elle se rappela qu'il lui tenait toujours le bras, et si fort qu'elle en avait mal.

**Eris **: Si vous pouviez me lâcher le bras …

Il sourit étrangement. Puis tout d'un coup, il la serra contre lui et huma ses cheveux. Comme malgré elle, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent et ses joues rougirent. C'était la première fois qu'un homme la prenait dans ses bras… Elle reprit ses esprit et tenta de se dégager mais l'étreinte était trop forte.

**Eris **: Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal…

**Kardia **: Allons, je vous ai empêché de vous blesser en tombant ! Calmez-vous !

Eris martela son armure de coups mais il ne sentait rien. Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle sur son oreille et ses mains sur ses bras nus.

**Kardia **: C'est étrange comme votre corps semble aussi fragile que celui d'un être humain. Et votre parfum est aussi enivrant que celui de ces roses.

**Eris **: Comment osez-vous ? Je vous ordonne de me relâcher !

**Kardia **: Je vous ai juste empêché de vous blesser !

Il la relâcha et elle tituba. Elle allait s'enfuir mais il lui barra le passage.

**Eris **: Poussez-vous et laissez-moi passer !

**Kardia **: Juste une chose, Princesse. J'espère que vous ne comptiez pas aller rapporter ce qui s'est passé à Athéna-sama.

**Eris :** C'est ce que je m'empresserais de faire !

**Kardia **: Je ne ferais pas cela à votre place.

**Eris **: Et pourquoi donc !

**Kardia **: Puisque votre sœur aura des problèmes à trouver un remplaçant à un chevalier d'or. La prochaine Guerre Sainte va bientôt commencer et je doute fort que me remplacer avant son début soit facile. Le sanctuaire risque de voir ses chances amoindries. Vous ne vouliez pas être la cause de la perte de votre sœur, si ?

A ces mots, Kardia partit laissant Eris frustrée et déconcertée. Elle le détestait, c'était clair. Il avait comme une aura malsaine et elle le trouvait très antipathique. Elle n'avait jamais sentie une telle aversion ni une telle frayeur pour quelqu'un. Et son poignet lui faisait mal, il y avait même des traces de bleus… Elle était en colère car elle ne pouvait rien dire à Athéna de peur de faire pencher la balance en faveur de son oncle. Elle décida d'aller rentrer.

La soirée se déroula sans problème, Athéna et la grand Pope dînèrent avec elle. Comme Eris n'était pas très bavarde, Athéna s'interrogea.

**Athéna **: Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu es bien silencieuse.

**Eris **: Non, je suis fatiguée, c'est tout !

**Athéna :** Et ton bel enthousiasme a disparu ?

**Eris **: Sans doute la fatigue ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil me remettra d'aplomb !

**Athéna **: Je vois.

Eris se leva et Athéna remarqua la trace sur son bras quand les manches de sa robe furent soufflées par le vent.

**Athéna **: Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ? Tu as été blessée ?

Eris cacha son bras derrière son dos. Athéna se leva pour regarder.

**Athéna **: Mais mon dieu Eris, qui t'a fait ça ? Ton bras est tout bleu ! Parle !

**Eris **: Je… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. C'est juste que… Pendant ma visite au jardin j'ai failli tomber dans les escaliers et me retrouver défigurer par des roses… Mais heureusement que Kardia était passé par là et m'a rattrapé. S'il ne m'avait pas tenu fermement qui sait de quoi j'aurais l'air…

Athéna fronça les sourcils puis la serra dans ses bras. Eris était étonnée, elle s'attendait à un sermon comme c'était pas possible de la part de sa sœur.

**Athéna **: Dieu merci, tu n'as rien ! Va passer ton bras dans de l'eau froide ! Je vais remercier Kardia quand je le verrais.

Eris se mordit la lèvre. Athéna allait remercier ce type ! Mais bon sang ! Elle allait donc sortir de la pièce quand elle la rappela.

**Athéna **: Attends, devine qui sera ton chevalier servant demain ?

Eris se retourna et vit l'air malicieux de sa sœur.

**Athéna **: On dirait que j'ai capté ton attention !

**Eris **: Je t'écoute.

**Athéna :** Shion sera celui qui passera la journée de demain avec toi.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Eris. Shion ?... Le Shion ?... Elle en resta sans voix mais on voyait ses joues roses.

**Sage **: Eh bien, Eris-sama. Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

**Athéna **: Va passer ton bras dans de l'eau froide à présent et va te coucher. Bonne nuit, trésor.

**Eris **: Bonne nuit, Athéna. Bonne nuit Sage-san.

Eris souriait aux anges. Elle passa un pansement sur son bras avant de se coucher. Mais elle ne ferma pas l'œil avant minuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Le jour se leva tôt, et les rayons du soleil se propageaient lentement dans la pièce. Eris ouvrit les paupières. Le lever du soleil était magnifique ! Elle sauta hors de son lit et alla dans la salle d'eau où il y avait une grande baignoire, deux lavabos en marbre et les robinets en or, ainsi qu'une armoire où étaient rangés les serviettes et les savons. Elle se baigna puis s'habilla. Elle décida de porter une robe blanche avec des fleurs rouges et aux manches assez longues (du moins assez pour cacher le bandage à son bras. Elle prépara son sac. Elle y mit un maillot de bain, des crayons et un cahier à croquis. Puis elle se rendit dans la salle à manger. La table était déjà dressée et Athéna et le Grand Pope discutaient sur le balcon.

**Eris **: Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien matinaux !

**Sage **: Bonjour, princesse !

**Athéna **: Bonjour ! Bien dormi ? Oh, je vois que tu es déjà prête !

**Eris **: Ne te moques pas ! Mais… tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

**Athéna **: Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas. J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler et je suis obligée de rester ici.

**Eris **: Oh !... Je vois. Et… euh…

**Sage **: Shion sera là à 8h30.

Eris rougit.

**Athéna **: Bon, au moins je pourrais prendre mon petit déjeuner avec toi.

**Sage **: Je vous laisse, je reviendrais quand vous aurez fini.

Il se retira et Athéna et Eris mangèrent ensemble. Eris eut du mal à rester en place et Athéna dût mettre fin au repas plus rapidement que prévu. Eris avait cependant englouti un panier de pâtisseries et un grand bol de lait. Athéna fut très étonnée. Le grand Pope revint et Eris alla dans le salon, son sac à ses pieds. On frappa à la grande porte peu après. Le grand Pope arriva suivi de Shion. Il ne portait pas son armure d'or mais un sweater bleu et un pantalon beige. Eris se sentit fondre. Elle était toute rouge quand il était entré. Puis elle baissa la tête en le voyant approcher.

**Shion **: Bonjour, Athéna-sama, Eris-sama ! Je ne suis pas arrivé trop tôt j'espère.

**Athéna **: Pas du tout, ça fait déjà un bon moment qu'Eris ne tient plus en place. Vous pouvez y aller.

Shion s'approcha et prit son sac.

**Shion **: Eh bien, on y va ?

Eris : Euh… O-oui…

**Athéna **: Amusez-vous bien et ramène-la pour dîner, Shion.

Ils quittèrent donc le sanctuaire. Shion marchait devant et Eris le suivait doucement. Elle s'immobilisa quand il s'arrêta et se retourna. Son cœur manqua un battement.

**Shion **: Alors, vous vous plaisez ici ?

**Eris **: oui, cet endroit est magnifique ! Je m'y plais beaucoup.

Shion sourit et elle rougit de plus belle.

**Shion **: vous êtes très différente d'Athéna-sama. On a du mal à croire que vous êtes sa sœur.

**Eris **: Oh… Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Shion **: Vous êtes énergétique et amusante. Vous profitez de chaque jour. Alors que la Princesse Athéna est occupée par la guerre sainte et enfin… elle doit être fatiguée de ce lourd poids qui lui incombe. Vous avez de la chance.

**Eris **: Cette Guerre Sainte dont vous parlez tous. Quelle est sa raison d'être ?... Pourquoi ma sœur et mon oncle se battent ainsi tous les 200 ans ? Il y a déjà eu tellement de morts… Vous aviez dû beaucoup en souffrir, Shion…

**Shion **: C'est assez difficile, mais c'est notre devoir de servir la déesse Athéna et de mourir pour elle.

**Eris **: Eh bien je trouve que c'est ma sœur qui a beaucoup de chance d'avoir tant de loyaux chevaliers prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour elle…

Eris ne voulut pas s'étendre sur le sujet et courut en direction de la plage. Elle retira ses sandales et marcha pieds nus sur le sable fin. C'était agréable ! Comme si on nous massait les pieds…

**Eris **: Ca détend…

**Shion **: J'aime votre insouciance.

Cette remarque fit battre le cœur d'Eris à un rythme endiablé. Ce mot « aimer ». Eris sourit timidement.

**Eris **: Il faut savoir apprécier chaque instant de notre vie…

Shion déposa le sac d'Eris par terre et s'assit.

**Eris **: Ce monde est magnifique mais si fragile. Comme la vie des humains qui est semblable à un fil qui peut se rompre à tout moment. Comparé à la nôtre, votre existence ressemble à un grain de poussière dans l'univers.

**Shion **: Mais parfois avoir une vie courte mais bien remplie est tout ce dont un homme rêve.

**Eris **: Vous me fascinez ! Comment des êtres aussi fragiles que vous ayez autant de volonté ?

**Shion **: C'est ce qui fait tout le charme des humains !

Eris retira sa robe et se jeta dans la mer. Elle appréciait sentir l'eau tiède sur son corps. Cette sensation ! Poséidon l'avait souvent invité à passer l'été dans son royaume sous marin où il faisait frais en cette saison. Mais nager dans l'eau de mer est vraiment différent d'y passer un temps, d'y respirer et tout. Eris émergea de l'eau après un moment.

**Eris **: Venez ! L'eau est délicieuse.

Shion sourit.

**Shion **: Je ne suis pas en tenue, Eris-sama.

**Eris **: Vous aviez pour mission de passer la journée avec moi et vous n'aviez pas prévu de tenue pour l'occasion?!

**Shion **: Bon d'accord.

Il la rejoignit et ils nagèrent pendant un bon moment. Ils sortirent de l'eau peu après. Comme le soleil était à son zénith, ils avaient pris des couleurs. Shion lui tendit sa serviette à Eris et prit son sac. Ils commencèrent à marcher le long du rivage.

**Shion **: Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas piqué une tête comme ça !

**Eris **: Moi, c'est la première fois que je nage dans la mer. D'habitude je nage dans les piscines du mont Olympe.

**Shion **: Ca explique pourquoi vous nagez si bien !

**Eris **: Et je passe la plupart du temps dans le royaume sous marin de mon oncle également mais ce n'est pas pareil…

Shion : J'imagine.

Eris s'arrêta.

**Shion **: Un problème ?

Eris rougit.

**Eris **: Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?...

**Shion **: Dites-moi ce que c'est.

**Eris **: Vos cheveux… Je peux les toucher ?

Shion fut surpris et rougit légèrement.

**Shion **: Je… je suppose que oui !...

Eris s'approcha de lui et glissa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure blonde de Shion. Ses cheveux étaient si doux et lisses comme de la soie. Eris ne put s'empêcher de les ébouriffer.

Eris : Vous avez de si longs cheveux… et ils sont si beaux…

**Shion **: Merci.

Il saisit les mains d'Eris qui étaient encore dans ses cheveux. Le cœur d'Eris s'emballa encore plus.

**Shion **: Vos mains sont petites et douces.

**Eris **: M-merci.

**Shion **: Ce n'est pas votre vrai corps je suppose mais un corps d'emprunt comme celui de votre sœur…

**Eris **: Eh bien… contrairement à Athéna, c'est mon véritable corps… Je n'aime pas l'idée d'emprunter le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Et surtout pas un humain. J'aime beaucoup ce corps que mes parents m'ont donné.

Shion la fixa d'un air mystérieux puis sourit.

**Eris **: Y-a-t-il un problème ?

**Shion **: Votre corps n'est pas différent du nôtre. Notre morphologie… notre physionomie… Vous semblez aussi délicate que le sont les femmes humaines !

Eris fronça ses fins sourcils roux.

**Shion **: Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir contrarié, Eris-sama.

Eris le regarda et vit qu'il était réellement confus et désolé. Et son air dépité la faisait craquer et lui faisait tout lui pardonner.

**Eris **: Ce n'est rien…

Elle se débarrassa de sa serviette et se plongea dans la mer à nouveau. Shion alla sous un chêne pour s'asseoir et l'observer.

**Shion **: Vous semblez aimer la mer.

**Eris **: on aime toujours ce que l'on n'a pas !

Après une heure dans l'eau, Eris sortit, reprit la serviette pour se nettoyer puis renfila sa robe. Ils marchèrent ensemble le long du rivage. Eris sentit comme une grande sensation de bien-être l'envahir. Avoir Shion à ses côtés la rassurait. Quel sentiment étrange.

Shion l'emmena à un petit village pour déjeuner. Puis, ils se baladèrent dans la ville où il lui offrit une petite amulette avec une étoile. Eris était ravie. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui a ouvert un paquet de Noël. Puis en route, ils tombèrent sur un vieil homme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au Grand Pope et une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Tout deux avaient la même marque que Shion sur le front.

**Shion **: Maître Hakurei ! Yuzuriha ! Que faites-vous ici ?

**Hakurei **: Bonjour, Shion ! Sage m'a fait appeler ! Enfin seulement moi, mais j'ai tenu à ce que Yuzuriha m'accompagne ! Histoire qu'elle rencontre la déesse Athéna et aussi qu'elle voie de quoi a l'air le sanctuaire.

**Shion **: Je vois.

Shion sourit. Eris l'observait toujours avec attention. Son expression avait drôlement changé quand il les a vus. Ses yeux verts pétillaient, d'admiration et d'appréciation. Et sa voix devint plus dynamique. Eris eut comme un pincement au cœur. Elle trouvait la façon d'agir et de parler de Shion… étrange. On dirait une toute autre personne. Quand il est avec elle, on dirait qu'il se retient et ne la contredit jamais. Mais là… Un sentiment indescriptible et oppressant lui poigna le cœur.

**Hakurei **: Et qui est cette jeune personne qui t'accompagne ?

**Shion **: Oh, pardonnez-moi ! Voici la demi-sœur d'Athéna-sama : Eris-sama ! Eris-sama voici mon maître Hakurei et Yuzuriha !

**Yuzuriha **: Enchantée, Eris-sama !

**Hakurei **: Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Eris-sama. Bon, nous vous laissons, on nous attend !

**Shion **: Bien sûr !

Ils s'en allèrent. Shion ne les quitta pas des yeux avant que leurs silhouettes ne soient plus à sa portée.

**Shion **: Alors, Princesse, où désiriez-vous aller maintenant ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Le comportement de Shion la déconcertait.

**Eris **: Je pense que je voudrais rentrer à présent.

Shion fut surpris.

**Shion **: Y a-t-il un problème ?

Elle voulut hurler « OUI » mais elle ne fit que soupirer.

**Shion **: Princesse ?

**Eris **: Je voudrais rentrer, c'est tout !

Shion ne dit plus rien et la suivit se diriger vers le sanctuaire. Une fois arrivé, Athéna, Hakurei, le grand pope et Yuzuriha était en train de discuter dans le salon. Shion les salua et sourit à Yuzuriha. Eris se fâcha, prit son sac et partit vers sa chambre. Tous furent surpris mais Athéna comprit rapidement la situation.

Eris resta dans sa chambre jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Athéna vint à sa chambre.

**Athéna **: Eh bien ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Eris : Bien…

**Athéna **: C'est cela ! Et pourquoi t'es-tu comporté comme ça tout à l'heure ? Shion t'a contrarié ?... Il m'a semblé déconcerté suite à ton départ et ton attitude. Et il m'a même demandé de l'excuser s'il a fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu…

**Eris **: Il ne s'est rien passé ! J'ai seulement voulu rentrer… Je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Athéna fronça les sourcils.

**Athéna **: Ennuyée ?! Mais c'est ton premier jour ici ! Et en plus tu étais avec Shion ! Et si tu me parlais du fond du problème !

Eris dévisagea sa sœur.

**Eris **: De quoi tu parles ?

**Athéna **: De ce qui a fait que tu sois fâchée tout à l'heure.

Eris lui jeta un regard noir qui lui glaça le sang. Athéna fut étonnée de voir que sa petite sœur pouvait avoir une telle expression. Autant de froideur dans les yeux. Elle avait toujours vu Eris gentille, aimable et chaleureuse. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu dans son regard lui faisait peur. Elle avait déjà vu ce même air sur le visage de leur oncle Hadès. Cette haine rageuse.

**Eris **: Je ne sortirais pas demain. Je préfère rester ici à peindre le paysage.

**Athéna **: … très bien. Mais sache que je serais toujours là si tu tiens à me parler.

Eris ferma la porte derrière Athéna et n'alla pas dîner. Elle sortit son matériel et l'installa à la fenêtre. C'était la seule chose qui la calmait quand quelque chose la dépassait. Elle resta obstinément enfermée dans sa chambre durant une bonne semaine. Athéna frappait constamment à sa porte pour avoir de ses nouvelles mais elle lui demandait à chaque fois de la laisser seule. Athéna déposa donc à chaque fois son repas et s'en alla. Au bout des sept journées enfermées entre ces quatre murs, elle se décida à sortir. Il n'y avait personne dans le hall. Athéna devait sans doute être à unes de ses réunions pour se préparer à la guerre sainte. Eris emmena son carnet à croquis et une palette de peintures et se dirigea vers le jardin d'Albafica qui n'était pas loin du sanctuaire. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que Kardia n'était pas dans les parages. Puis elle s'assit sur l'herbe et commença à dessiner.

Au bout d'une heure, elle avait terminé de dessiner et allait commencer à peindre. Mais elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et se prépara au pire. Mais elle fut plus surprise qu'effrayée. Elle se retrouva face à un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bleus clairs et aux yeux de la même couleur. Il portait une armure d'or et avait une expression contrariée. Il se dirigeait droit sur elle et s'arrêtait juste en face d'elle.

**Albafica** : Tu t'es perdue, gamine ?

**Eris **: Vous êtes…

**Albafica **: Albafica, chevaliers d'or des Poissons.

**Eris **: Moi je suis Eris.

Elle lui tendit la main, mais il eut comme un mouvement de recul.

**Albafica **: Les civils n'ont pas le droit de venir au sein du sanctuaire. Et encore moins dans ce jardin ! Ces roses sont dangereuses !

Eris sourit.

**Eris **: Kardia me l'a dit. Mais je les trouve si belles. Et j'aimerais bien terminer cette toile en les peignant…

**Albafica **: Kardia ?... Ces fleurs sont toxiques pour le système immunitaire. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes ! Alors partez avant que je n'utilise la force pour vous faire quitter ces lieux.

Eris arracha une rose, et Albafica paniqua. Mais fut cloué sur place quand Eris lui jeta un regard plein de condescendance.

**Eris **: Ne me compares pas aux êtres faibles et fragile. Je ne crains pas le poison de tes roses. Mon corps immortel en est immunisé.

Albafica ne put dire un mot. Eris dégagea un cosmo effrayant voire écrasant. Il en avait des sueurs froides. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas senti une telle puissance en arrivant ? Cette gamine aux yeux verts était dangereuse. Puis tout d'un coup tout se dissipa. L'expression d'Eris avait changé. Elle souriait à présent.

**Eris **: Alors me laissez-vous les peindre ?

Albafica acquiesça. Kardia qui n'était pas loin et avait senti le cosmo qui enveloppait toute l'île. Albafica s'était installé un peu plus loin pour observer Eris peindre. Kardia le rejoint.

**Kardia **: Salut !

**Albafica **: Salut, mon cul ! Pourquoi as-tu emmené cette fille ici ?

**Kardia **: Ce n'est pas moi. C'est la sœur d'Athéna-sama.

Albafica blêmit.

**Albafica **: La sœur d'Athéna-sama ?!

**Kardia **: Ne me dis pas que tu lui as manqué de respect.

**Albafica **: Je… je ne savais pas.

Kardia éclata de rire. Eris l'entendit et elle se mit à frissonner. Elle venait justement de terminer la peinture. Elle ne se retourna pas mais rassembla ses affaires et partit en faisant attention de ne pas tâcher la peinture encore fraîche. Albafica la rattrapa quand elle arriva aux pieds des escaliers.

**Albafica **: Attendez !

**Eris **: Oui ?...

**Albafica **: J'ignorais que vous étiez la sœur d'Athéna-sama.

**Eris **: Voyons, ce n'est pas grave !

**Albafica **: Laissez-moi vous aider à porter vos affaires. Vous semblez… débordée.

**Eris **: Euh… tenez ce carnet. Et veillez à ne pas érafler la peinture fraîche. Merci.

C'était étrange pour Albafica de côtoyer d'autres personnes à part les chevaliers. Cela lui paraissait étrange mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Et c'était un peu comme une bouffée d'air frais. Quand ils arrivèrent, la peinture avait presque séchée. Eris prit le carnet des mains d'Albafica. Elle effleura sa main et il rougit. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il a touché quelqu'un. Il a toujours tenu son entourage à l'écart à cause de son corps et de son sang. Eris lui tendit ensuite la main pour le remercier. Il la saisit et une étrange bouffée de chaleur le saisir. Elle était complètement différente de tout à l'heure. A ce moment même, Athéna et le grand pope arrivèrent. Albafica s'empourpra en les voyants. Eris les salua et alla dans sa chambre.

Tous les trois discutèrent de l'étrange cosmo qui avait oppressait le sanctuaire. Albafica leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Athéna se tourna en direction de la chambre de sa sœur avec un air inquiet. Depuis sa sortie avec Shion, quelque chose a changé en elle. Mais elle ne saurait dire quoi.

Le soir de l'incident, Athéna et Eris dînèrent ensemble.

**Athéna **: Tes peintures sont magnifiques !

**Eris **: Tu les as vues ? Merci !

**Athéna **: Oui. Alors tu désires aller visiter d'autres sites pour les peindre ?

**Eris **: Pourquoi pas ? Mais tu vas encore me faire accompagner ?

**Athéna **: Oui, mais tu as le droit de choisir qui tu désires comme gardien. Je les ferais venir demain et tu pourras choisir.

**Eris **: Très bien !

**Athéna **: Mais dis-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Shion…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'une onde explosa tous les objets en verre et en porcelaine dans la pièce. Athéna fut surpris et Eris aussi.

Athéna : Eris !

**Eris **: Je… je n'ai rien fait !

**Athéna **: Si depuis la semaine dernière tu étais très bizarre ! Parle-moi s'il te plaît ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Eris soupira.

**Eris **: Pourquoi tu cherches le mal là où il n'y en a pas ?

**Athéna **: Parce que tu es en train de partir en vrille. Tu es en train de pencher vers le mauvais côté de la balance !

**Eris **: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Athéna se tut. Il ne fallait pas la contrarier.

**Athéna **: Excuse-moi, Eris. Je suis juste inquiète à ton sujet, c'est tout.

**Eris **: Eh bien, il ne faut pas, je vais bien.

Eris se leva et partit. Dans sa chambre, elle rangea ses toiles et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Son regard s'attarda sur le bijou que Shion lui avait offert. Elle décida de le porter. Il lui fallait apprendre à connaître les humains : leurs sensations, leurs sentiments, leur façon d'être… Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

"Voilà donc le second chapitre ! Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs, j'ai mis du temps à poster =o J'espère qu'il vous plaira !"


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain arriva vite. Elle se leva assez tard car Athéna vint la réveiller pour lui annoncer qu'il lui fallait se lever si elle comptait partir en excursion. Elle se rua dans la douche et s'habilla. Elle mit une robe fleurie très colorée!

Elle sortit et rejoignit Athéna.

**Athéna **: On dirait que tu as beaucoup dormi !

Eris : Oui.

**Athéna **: Alors, il y a Sisyphe, El Cid, Albafica, Manigoldo, Shion, Degel et Kardia qui sont disponibles.

**Eris **: Sisyphe sera parfait !

Athéna écarquilla les yeux.

**Athéna **: Tu ne va pas les voir ?

**Eris **: Non, dis à Sisyphe de venir m'aider avec mes affaires…

Athéna partit rejoindre les chevaliers. Eris vit les chevaliers s'en aller par la fenêtre du balcon. Sisyphe frappa par la suite à sa porte.

Ensemble, ils allèrent au colisée (Sisyphe avait retiré son armure). Il l'aida à installer son matériel.

**Sisyphe **: Regardez-moi ces petits jeunots !

**Eris **: Ils s'entraînent pour servir ma chère sœur…

Sisyphe sentit la pointe de mépris dans la voix d'Eris.

**Sisyphe **: Ils ne font pas que servir votre sœur. Ils se préparent aussi à protéger ceux à quoi ils tiennent contre les ténèbres et la désolation. Ils se battront pour que leurs êtres chers aient un futur.

**Eris **: Pourquoi ?

**Sisyphe **: Hein ?

**Eris **: Pourquoi vouloir protéger les autres ? Pourquoi vouloir se battre… comme ça ?

**Sisyphe **: Parce qu'ils n'imaginent pas un avenir sans ces personnes !

Eris baissa les yeux puis commença à peindre.

**Eris **: Et ma sœur ? Pourquoi tient-elle tant à protéger les humains ?

**Sisyphe **: Votre sœur est une déesse au grand cœur qui chérit l'humanité. Et elle pense qu'un futur sans les Hommes est inconcevable.

Eris le regarda. Il semblait très convaincu de ses dires. Ils discutèrent ainsi des heures durant. Sisyphe la fascinait. Il était droit, honnête et franc. Et il n'avait aucune arrière pensée, et avait des principes. Il avait le cœur sur la main. Elle l'appréciait. Eris termina deux superbes toiles. Sisyphe émit un sifflement en signe d'admiration.

**Sisyphe **: Vous avez un sacré talent dis donc !

**Eris **: Merci.

**Sisyphe **: Voulez-vous encore visiter d'autres endroits ? Nous avons encore du temps avant le coucher du soleil.

**Eris **: J'aimerais me balader un peu au bord de la mer. Tu pourrais ramener les toiles que j'ai peintes au sanctuaire !

**Sisyphe **: Et vous laisser seule ?

**Eris **: Je ne vais pas me perdre. Je serais juste au bord de l'eau.

Sisyphe céda et la laissa se balader seule. Eris marcha donc le long de la plage. Elle aperçut Shion à quelques mètres. Un frisson la parcourut et son estomac se noua. Son pouls s'accéléra. Il portait son armure et se dirigea vers elle.

**Shion **: Eris-sama ! Que faites-vous seule ici ?

**Eris **: J'attends Sisyphe à qui j'ai demandé de ramener mes affaires au sanctuaire. Il reviendra bientôt !

**Shion **: Dans ce cas, je resterais avec vous.

**Eris **: Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine…

**Shion **: Je ne veux pas vous laisser seule livrée à vous-même !

Comme malgré elle, les joues d'Eris rosirent. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher son embarras.

**Shion **: Au fait, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois… Je vous ai contrarié.

**Eris **: Mais… mais pas du tout !... C'est juste que…

**Shion **: Juste que ?

**Eris **: Juste que vous vous sentez comme obligé quand vous êtes avec moi…

Shion écarquilla les yeux.

**Eris **: Vous étiez avec moi puisque ma sœur et le Grand Pope vous l'a ordonné. Je me suis donc sentie mal à cette idée.

**Athéna **: Eh bien vous êtes la sœur d'Athéna-sama. Je me dois donc de vous protéger. Et suivre les ordres de la déesse Athéna est mon devoir !

Eris réprima une exclamation.

**Eris **: Je vois. Je pense que Sisyphe va bientôt arriver, vous pouvez me laisser à présent.

**Shion **: Vous avez hâte de vous débarrasser de moi on dirait !

Eris rougit de plus belle.

**Eris **: Non, non…

**Shion **: Alors assoyons-nous là pour l'attendre !

Eris s'assit à côté de Shion. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Shion rougit à son insu. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et retira ensuite sa main.

**Eris **: Ce que je viens de faire vous embarrasse ?

Shion sourit timidement comme pour dire « oui ».

**Eris **: Excusez-moi mais j'adore vos cheveux !

Elle rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine.

**Shion **: Ce n'est rien. Oh, je vois que vous portez le bracelet que je vous avais offert.

Eris agita le bras où se trouvait le bracelet.

**Eris **: Oui.

**Shion **: Il vous va à ravir, je trouve.

**Eris **: Merci.

**Shion **: Je suis sincère. Sisyphe en met du temps.

Eris le regarda. Il était trop mignon avec ses yeux verts et sa crinière blonde.

**Shion **: Il y a un problème ?

**Eris **: Passer du temps en ma compagnie est-ce vraiment une corvée pour vous ?

**Shion **: Pas du tout ! Vous êtes d'une très agréable compagnie.

**Eris **: Alors pourquoi mettez-vous ce mur entre nous ?

Shion la regarda perplexe. Eris sourit et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux avant de se lever.

**Eris **: Voilà Sisyphe !

En effet Sisyphe arriva avec un pullover.

**Eris**: Merci, Sisyphe.

**Sisyphe**: Oh, Shion! Tu es resté avec Eris-sama ?

**Shion **: Oui, je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule.

**Eris **: Et si on allait visiter le jardin de la maison de la Vierge ? J'ai cru apercevoir un magnifique jardin avec des arbres jumeaux là-bas.

**Sisyphe **: Euh… Je ne sais pas si Asmita sera d'accord.

**Eris **: S'il te plaît !

Sisyphe sourit puis se tourna vers Shion.

**Sisyphe **: Tu nous accompagnes. Je vais avoir besoin de renforts aves Asmita… Tu le connais.

Shion hésita une seconde puis accepta de les accompagner. Ils se rendirent ensemble à la maison de la Vierge. Ils rencontrèrent Asmita le chevalier d'or de la Vierge devant la maison. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi blonds que le blé. Il gardait ses yeux fermés. Il était un peu plus grand que Shion et Sisyphe. Il ne souriait pas et affichait un air placide. Mais il était extrêmement beau.

**Sisyphe **: Salut, Asmita !

**Asmita **: Sisyphe, Shion et…

**Sisyphe **: La petite sœur d'Athéna-sama : Eris-sama.

Asmita fut un peu surpris mais se détendit ensuite.

**Asmita **: Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sisyphe.

**Asmita **: Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

**Sisyphe **: Nous aimerions visiter ton beau jardin !

A la grande surprise de Sisyphe et Shion, Asmita accepta. Mais il les escorta lui-même.

**Eris **: La maison de la Vierge est magnifique…

**Asmita **: Chaque maison du zodiaque a son architecture propre à elle.

Ils arrivèrent au jardin.

**Eris **: Wouah ! Ce jardin est aussi magnifique que celui d'Albafica !

Elle se mit à courir à travers les fleurs.

**Asmita **: C'est étrange, je ne ressens rien, aucun cosmo se dégageant de cette jeune fille.

**Shion **: C'est vrai !... Comment cela se fait-il ?

**Sisyphe **: J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore d'attributs… C'est à cause de cela peut-être. Elle n'a pas encore pris connaissance de son potentiel…

**Asmita **: Pourtant hier j'avais senti un très puissant cosmo… écrasant et terrifiant venant la maison des Poissons.

**Sisyphe** : En effet, Albafica a parlé de cela hier…

**Asmita** : Ah, vraiment ?... On devrait garder un œil sur elle.

**Shion** : Elle a pourtant le même âge qu'Athéna-sama.

**Asmita** : Détrompe-toi ! Athéna-sama a plus d'un millénaire. Elle ne cesse de se réincarner tous les 200 ans pour combattre l'Empereur des Ténèbres Hadès.

**Shion** : Et de plus, elle m'avait dit que contrairement à Athéna-sama, c'était son vrai corps.

**Sisyphe** : Albafica a aussi mentionné ce détail. Elle a parlé d'un corps immortel.

**Asmita** : Tout s'explique. Elle n'a pas encore trouvé sa voie.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment. Eris de son côté huma les fleurs de Lys du jardin. Puis elle les rejoignit.

**Eris** : Ce jardin est vraiment envoûtant. Est-ce que je pourrais revenir pour peindre les fleurs demain ?

**Asmita** : Impossible !

**Sisyphe et Shion** : (Rapide !)

**Asmita** : Je ne serais pas là demain. Le Grand Pope et Athéna-sama m'ont demandé de faire quelque chose.

Eris soupira.

**Sisyphe** : Et si je revenais avec elle ?

Asmita fronça les sourcils.

**Asmita** : Je n'aime pas qu'on vienne chez moi pendant mon absence !

**Eris** : Mais on ne va rien faire de mal ! Je veux juste peindre les lys.

**Asmita** : Désolé de vous décevoir mais c'est non ! Et inutile de débattre sur le sujet. Si vous voulez bien quitter les lieux à présent. Je vais méditer.

Ils partirent donc.

**Sisyphe** : Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'aurais aimé vous aider !

**Eris** : Ce n'est pas grave…

**Shion** : Asmita est vraiment inflexible.

**Eris** : On verra donc quand on pourra revenir à nouveau. Si vous voulez bien me ramener !

**Sisyphe** : D'accord. J'espère que nous passerons une autre journée comme celle-ci.

**Eris **: Moi aussi, je me suis bien amusée !

**1. Une proposition étrange**

Eris dîna seule car Athéna était encore en réunion. Elle était donc seule au sanctuaire. Elle avait enfilée une légère longue robe rose à manches mi-longues. Elle se balada sur la terrasse après avoir mangé. L'air du soir était frais et apaisant. Le ciel était constellé d'étoiles. Elle sursauta en entendant des pas derrière elle. Elle fit un bond en arrière en apercevant Kardia. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Elle ressentait une aversion indescriptible pour ce type.

**Kardia **: Bonsoir, Princesse.

**Eris **: Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Athéna va bientôt rentrer et je vais tout lui dire…

**Kardia **: Je ne pense pas. Leur réunion semble s'être prolongée.

**Eris **: Comment sais-tu ça ? Tu as assisté à cette réunion ?

**Kardia **: Non.

Eris recula en voyant Kardia s'approcher mais elle ne put plus faire un pas de plus car elle avait atteinte la rambarde.

**Eris **: Ne m'approche pas ! Reste là !

Kardia sourit.

**Kardia **: Vous avez peur de moi ?

Eris se sentit prisonnière, son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Il lui fallait s'enfuir mais Kardia ne lui laissait aucune ouverture. Elle tenta de filer mais Kardia la rattrapa par le bras.

**Eris **: Aaaaaah ! Lâche-moi !

Kardia posa sa main sur la bouche d'Eris pour qu'elle ne crie pas et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Elle se débattit mais peine perdue, il était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle.

**Kardia **: Calmez-vous !

Eris s'immobilisa.

**Kardia **: J'aimerais juste m'entretenir avec vous, ma jolie princesse.

Quand il lui murmura ces mots à l'oreille, Eris rougit violemment. Kardia fut satisfait de sa réaction.

**Kardia **: Vous êtes adorable quand vous rougissez !

Eris détourna le regard et Kardia rit.

**Kardia **: Je vais vous relâcher mais calmez-vous et ne hurlez pas !

Eris hocha la tête à contrecœur. Kardia retira sa main.

**Eris **: Je te déteste ! Que veux-tu ?

**Kardia **: Oh ! Est-ce une manière de traiter une personne qui veut vous aider ?

**Eris **: Tu ne m'aides pas là, tu me maltraites !

**Kardia **: Je ne le fais pas de bon cœur !... Je voulais vous dire que je pourrais vous aider si vous désirez peindre les lys du jardin d'Asmita.

Eris le regarda avec les yeux ronds.

**Kardia **: Alors… On dirait que j'ai capté votre attention.

**Eris **: Tu me fais marcher.

**Kardia **: Non, je n'oserais pas. Je suis des plus sérieux !

**Eris **: Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?

**Kardia **: Pour vous faire plaisir !

**Eris **: Ne te moques pas de moi Kardia.

Il rit à nouveau.

**Eris **: Qu'y a-t-il de drôle dans ce que j'ai dit ?

**Kardia **: J'ai remarqué que vous me tutoyez !

Eris rougit.

**Eris **: Ce n'est pas drôle ! Si tu lâchais mon poignet à présent.

**Kardia **: Il paraît que c'est votre corps de déesse…

Eris le regarda avec des yeux effarés. Ce que Kardia venait de lui dire lui faisait peur.

Eris : Cela ne te regarde pas ! Lâche-moi. Je n'ai aucune intention d'aller où que ce soit avec toi !

Eris était plaquée contre un mur et elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Kardia avait emprisonné ses mains. Elle frémit en sentant son autre main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa nuque. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

**Kardia **: Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de négocier. Sinon, il pourrait arriver des choses pas très bien à ce joli corps…

**Eris **: Tu me menaces ?...

**Kardia **: Loin de moi cette idée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis sursauta en sentant le souffle de Kardia sur son cou. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte mais elle ne pouvait pas réagir, elle était pieds et poings liés. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que s'arrête.

**Eris **: Stop, c'est bon !...

**Kardia **: Parfait. Je vous laisse le soin d'annoncer le programme à votre sœur. Et ne me jouez pas de mauvais tour, vous risqueriez d'avoir une mauvaise surprise !

Il lui donna un baiser dans les cheveux puis partit. Eris rageait. Et Athéna qui n'était pas toujours rentrée ! Elle courut dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à double tour. La seule idée de penser à Kardia lui donna la chair de poule. Elle eut du mal à s'endormir. La même nuit elle fit un horrible cauchemar où Kardia la poursuivait. Il allait l'attraper quand elle hurla et tomba de son lit. Elle était en sueur. Elle se leva et vit son reflet dans la glace : ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses joues toutes roses… Elle se leva et alla se passer de l'eau sur la figure et les la nuque quand elle entendit frapper. Elle alla ouvrir et vit Athéna.

**Athéna **: Ca va, Eris, Tu as hurlé si fort.

Eris se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle voulut tout lui raconter mais elle se rappela ce que Kardia lui avait dit et se tut. Mais elle ne put retenir ses larmes, tellement elle avait peur.

**Athéna **: Du calme, Eris.

**Eris **: J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar ! J'ai eu si peur !

Elles allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble.

**Athéna **: Tu as fait un cauchemar.

**Eris **: Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé auparavant…

**Athéna **: Raconte-moi.

**Eris **: La seule idée d'y penser mais fait très peur. A quelle heure es-tu rentrée hier ?

**Athéna **: Je viens de rentrer à l'instant quand je t'ai entendu hurler.

**Eris **: Je vois.

Athéna : Alors comment s'est déroulée ta journée d'hier ?

**Eris **: Sympathique !

**Athéna **: Et ?

**Eris **: Et, je me suis amusée ! Et toi ?

**Athéna **: Je suis exténuée. Pour aujourd'hui, tu penses passer la journée avec qui ?

Eris hésita longuement.

**Eris **: Je… hum… Kardia…

**Athéna **: Kardia !... D'accord, je vais le faire appeler.

Eris se leva et prépara ses affaires puis elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux et portait un T-shirt et une salopette. Elle sursauta en entendant frapper à la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir Kardia avec un panier.

**Kardia **: Bonjour, Eris-sama.

**Eris **: Bonjour… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Kardia **: Un panier à pique nique !

**Eris **: Un pique nique… ?

**Kardia **: Ce sera le déjeuner. Ce sont vos affaires ?

Eris acquiesça et Kardia prit le matériel de son autre main.

**Kardia **: Allons-y !

En route Ils ne parlèrent pas. Eris le détestait tout simplement et elle ne voulait rien avoir avec cet individu. Kardia trouva un chemin assez escarpé qui mena au jardin. Eris installa son matériel et commença à peindre. Elle termina sa toile au bout de deux heures. Elle faillit le gâcher en bondissant à cause de la voix de Kardia près d'elle.

**Kardia **: Vous avez un sacré talent !

**Eris **: Arrête de surgir derrière moi de la sorte !

**Kardia **: Je vous ai fait peur ?

**Eris **: Je n'aime pas !

Il lui effleura la nuque comme elle lui tournait le dos et avait les cheveux attaché. Eris trembla légèrement.

**Eris **: Et arrête de me toucher comme ça !

**Kardia **: Vous n'aimez pas non plus ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

**Eris **: Pourquoi me tourmentes-tu ?! Pourquoi me maltraites-tu ?

**Kardia **: Parce que ça m'amuse de vous voir rougir quand vous êtes mal à l'aise ou quand vous êtes en colère. Et j'adore voir cet éclat dans vos yeux quand vous avez peur… J'aime votre réaction…

Eris rougit.

**Kardia **: Comme maintenant !

**Eris **: Stop ! Tu me crois sous ta coupe ?

**Kardia **: A vous de me le dire !

Eris lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de lui. Elle se dirigea vers ses affaires et prit une autre toile. Elle commença à faire un croquis. Elle termina de le peindre quand le soleil commençait à décliner légèrement.

**Kardia **: Votre toile est magnifique ! Et si nous déjeunions à présent ?

Kardia installa une couverture et étala les couverts et le repas. Il avait emmené beaucoup de choses : du pain, des légumes, de la viande et deux bouteilles de jus de fruit. Eris fut un peu étonnée.

**Kardia **: Surprise ?

**Eris **: Un peu oui !

Ils déjeunèrent en silence et Kardia tendit une boîte à Eris.

**Eris **: Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Kardia **: Vous pouvez ouvrir et vous verrez !

Eris l'ouvrit et fut surprise en voyant une rose dans un cube en cristal. C'était magnifique. Elle regarda Kardia d'un air à la fois perplexe et méfiant.

**Eris **: Pourquoi m'offres-tu ça ?

**Kardia **: J'apprécie grandement vous voir surprise, c'est encore mieux que quand vous avez peur ou quand vous êtes furieuse.

Eris en resta sans voix. Ils terminèrent de manger et Kardia la raccompagna au Sanctuaire. Kardia déposa les affaires d'Eris dans sa chambre. Eris observa ses faits et gestes dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**Kardia **: Vous désirez aller autre part ?

**Eris **: Non… J'ai passé une bonne journée, à mon grand étonnement. Je te remercie, Kardia.

**Kardia **: Ne me remerciez pas…

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour lui murmurer.

**Kardia **: Votre opinion sur moi a-t-elle déjà changée… ?

**Eris **: Je ne sais pas… Mais tu n'es pas le monstre que je croyais.

Kardia sourit et fixa Eris dans les yeux. Celle-ci détourna les siens en premier. Et Kardia déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Eris rougit et son cœur battit à tout rompre. Kardia resta là sans bouger.

**Kardia **: Votre cœur bat très vite.

Eris avala péniblement sa salive.

**Eris **: Ca suffit ! Va-t'en !

**Kardia **: Pourquoi ?

Il passa sa langue sur le cou d'Eris. Elle faillit laisser échapper un gémissement. Elle le repoussa du mieux qu'elle put et s'éloigna.

**Eris **: Va-t'en ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit !

I l lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

**Kardia **: C'est fou comme votre corps réagit comme les femmes humaines.

**Eris **: Ne te moques pas de moi ! Va-t'en je te dis.

Kardia rit et partit. Il fut très surpris en voyant Albafica dans le hall. Avait-il entendu ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ? Il s'avança et resta à côté de lui.

**Kardia **: Eh bien, eh bien ! C'est mal d'écouter aux portes tu sais ?

**Albafica **: Tu oses me parler comme si de rien n'était alors que tu maltraites la sœur d'Athéna-sama ?

**Kardia **: Je ne la maltraite pas ! C'est un jeu entre nous.

**Albafica **: Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu ! Tu as intérêt à rester à carreaux, sinon, je te le ferais regretter !

**Kardia **: Oh ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

**Albafica **: Cela ne te regarde pas !

**Kardia **: Très bien, très bien !

Il partit. Eris resta longtemps sous la douche priant pour que les marques et les sensations laissées par Kardia s'en aillent. Elle sortit au bout d'une heure. Il faisait encore clair pour se coucher. Elle ne portait qu'un peignoir éponge rose. Elle entendit frapper et fut prise de panique. Kardia serait revenu ?

**Eris **: Un moment ! J'arrive.

Elle enfila une robe en coton bleue et un pull puis alla ouvrir. Elle fut soulagée en voyant Albafica


End file.
